The end of school and Life?
by Saphira121
Summary: What happens during Cammie's senor year of high school? What happens after school? Will she finally relives that Zach is her true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever! i hope y'all like it!**

Cam pov

I have to keep running! Ouch! A tree branch just hit me in the face, but I can't worry about the now. All I know is that I have to keep running. I need to out run them, whoever they are. Ouch another tree branch. I stopped real quick to catch my breath, I looked down at my hands and legs to find them covered in cuts some were still bleeding. I turned around to see how far away they. Crap! They were gaining on me. I started to run again when I heard something. It sounded like someone had loaded a gun. That can't be good. This means they have a gun. I started to zigzag around the forest witch I was running threw. There was just one thing that bothered me about this is why can't I put my finger on who and why were these people would be casing me? BANG! my spy instinct told me to duck, so that's what I did and its a good thing I did otherwise I would have died. I jumped up again and started to run when I noticed that it was getting brighter. The sun was rising, this means I've been running for a long time, 3 hours, 7 minutes and 12 seconds, I would rather die out here now. When my best friends Bex, Liz, and Macey find out I'm not back they are going to kill me personally. Yes I did say personally, and I'm not joking. See I go to this school called the Gallagher Academy its this school where you how to become a spy, so yes my best friends could kill me. If they don't kill me first my mom the head of my school will.

I hope they can find me! In this forest where ever this forest is. Maybe they put a bug on me or... I stopped thinking, because there was a cliff in front of me if I went any farther I would die, but if I turned around I would also die. The only question left is how do I want to die? I studied the cliff at this is what I saw: it leads to a river, didn't look like there was that many rocks, that means it is very very dangerous, and it looked like it was 50ft. I decided I would rather die free then captured. I jumped. As I feel could see the river getting closer and closer. " Mom I love you. I just want to say that one last time, because I'm going to die. Give Bex, Liz, and Macey a hug for me and tell Zach I love him." said as I feel to my death. I must have plunged into the river, because there was cold water all around me.

I am going to kill them! I woke up in the bathtub. How did I get here? It was just a dream and that's all. I was lying in a bathtub. Bex and Macey must have dropped me in here to wake me up, I am not a light sleeper. "Bex, what the heck am I doing in the bathtub!" They just started to giggle when I yelled at them. Now I'm going to kill them! I garbed a towel off the wall and tried to dire off, which was hard considering that I was still in my pj's. I'll have to deal with them later probably in P&E, but now I have to get ready for school. Oh wait, today is Saturday why in the world would they wake me up so early on a Saturday. ."So does anyone want to tell me why I woke up in the bathtub today and why y'all woke me up at 6?" I asked. That wasn't completely true it was 10, but it felt like 6.

"Don't be mad!" Liz said, she is the easiest one to crack, "They thought it would be funny." She finished by pointing at Bex and Macey. I glared at them.

"Oh, come on Cam liven up a little now will you." Macey said she was picking out her outfit for the day.

"How else were we suppose to get you up?" Bex asked in her thick British accent. "We had to do it some how, so we decided to have some fun while doing it."

"And you had to wake me up why?" I asked still thinking they just wanted to drowned me in the bathtub.

"Your mom wants to talk to us for some reason, and she said she wanted all of us there." Bex replied. "Now get ready!" I quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. I was standing by the door waiting for the others. I was normally the first one ready, and its my mom not like we were going to town or anything. Once they were ready we went down to the big office to see my mom.

"Hey there sweaty sleep OK?" When she said that the others started to giggle, I glared at them again. "Hi girls and thanks for coming." My mom greeted us when we walked in. "I have a big surprise for you."

"Well what is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Do you remember two years ago when Blackthorn came to our school? I was talking to Dr. Stevens a few nights ago and...The boys are coming back! For the rest of the semester, and then Dr. Stevens might let them stay longer. They are coming Monday." My mom finished with a huge grin on her face.

"That is so cool! I can't wait!" Macey said. Bex and I were smiling at each other. Macey, when boys are around that means we wont be able to leave are dorm room without makeup on. Liz had an odd expectoration on her face, and she was blushing a little. I bet she was thinking of Jonas. Bex must be thinking of Grant and Macey was probably thinking of Nick. I was think how nice it would be to see Zach again. My Mom was smiling at us. This was going to be the best senor year ever!

" Girls calm down I saved the best for last. You know how on Monday it will be the first day back form fall break, well we are going to have something new. You have to promise me that you wont tell anyone what I have and what I am going to tell you."

"We promise." We all said together.

"Good! Now we are going to have a winter ball! It is going to be just for fun and it wont be a test or anything!" Mom said a little to excited I thought. Memory's of the last ball flashed throw my head. I shivered a little bit. I don't want anything like that to happen again. "We are planning to have the ball two nights before school is over for that semester. What do you think of that?"

"It is an awesome idea!" Bex said. "I can't wait!" Macey said, she was probably thinking about the dresses and shoes and makeup that she would be forcing us to wear.

"I'm glad you thinks so Rebekah. And Macey I sure hope it will be cool." Mom said with a even bigger grin. "Now if you will leave I have some other business to attend to." We knew that she wanted us to leave right then, so we left whispering about what was going to happen. As we were walking some of the girls were giving us odd looks and it looked like Tina was about to ask us some question about why we were all in my mom's office, so we quickly slipped into a secret passage way to talk. I couldn't wait until Monday!

**Please tell me how i did. R&R. i need some ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter! I would like to thank WeirdMe for the ideas. I hope y'all enjoy! **

Cam pov

I woke up this morning, before anyone else was a wake! I sat in bed thinking about how great it's going to be to see Zach again and his smirk. Well I don't really how he smirks all the time, but I think it's really cute. It felt like for ever since I last saw him. I wounder what classes I'll have with him?

"Cam? Why are you already up? Or did I sleep in on a school day? Bex asked sleepily form her bed.

"No, I just woke up early today." I replied.

"Oh, I get it you just can't wait to see you Zachypoo." Bex said making fun of me."

"And what you don't want to see you Granty?" I said.

"How could you? No one can talk about Grant that way!" she said throwing a pillow at my face. I took that as a sign of war, so I threw one back at her. Soon it had turned into a war. We might have "accidentally" woke up Macey and Liz. They weren't that happy about it, so they joined in. we starred to laugh at how weird we were all acting. Then we decided that that it was a tie. Bex and I thought that was so unfair, because we had been in the "war" longer. We joined forces and attacked Liz and Macey. They surrendered a little to quickly for my liking. Then I looked at the clock and saw that we only had a half hour and 20 seconds until it was time to go down to breakfast and see our friends from Blackthorn.

We got ready in 20 minutes and 12 seconds. I guess you could say we were a little antsy you see every ones reaction when the boys walk in. we had on our uniforms and nothing else, we didn't want to look to flashy, or needy. I mean we had boyfriend already anyway, so we don't want to show off to they other boys. When we walked into the dinning hall the other girls didn't think that something was going to happen. Which is good I thought. I wounder when they arrived last night?

"Can I have you attention. Girls please quite down." My mom said coming up to talk to us. I looked at Bex and winked. "Thank you. Now I would like you to help me welcome some every important guest of ours. Come on in!" the doors opened and the boys came walking in with the senors and then the juniors and then so on and so forth. some of the new girls were staring at them with their eye opened widely. I laughed quietly to myself.

I looked threw the sea of faces trying to find those green eyes I missed so much. I saw Grant, Jonas, and nick when the juniors passed, but I didn't see Zach. Ok, where is he? He should be here, but he's not. I hope he didn't leave. No, would know somehow, but he would tell me. I got this felling in my stomach that told me something had happened to him. No, stop it cammie! He is ok he is just late that's all.

After my mom talked for a little bit sh told the boys they could take a set any where they would like. Grant, Nick, and Jonas found their way of to us and sat down. Liz looked up to see Jonas sitting right in front of her and she blushed. Jonas saw who was in front of him and he blushed. They are so cute! Nick started to flirt with Macey. Bex was laughing, and so was Grant. Grant saw me and looked really really sad. "what is it Grant?" I asked.

"It's Zach." He said .

"What about him?"I asked him thinking of the worst thing.

"It is kind of a long story. I don't know if I should tell you right now."

I had a look of death in my eyes. "What happened?" I said throw clenched teeth.

"Ok, just don't kill me. The day before we left for here Zach should have gotten back from a mission for CoveOps, but he didn't come. We all thought that he would have came here, but on our way here we got a call saying that.." Grant started but got chocked up. "Saying that he is MIA."

I just sat there looking at him. "I"M sorry cam." Grant said He gave me a hug and then Bex hugged him. Tears started to fall from my face. I couldn't hold them back, so I ran out of there and to my favorite secret passage way. I was crying when my mom came in and gave me hug and said how sorry she was. She left me a lone for a while. Then Bex cam in and let me cry in her arms. We stayed in there for 3 hours. This was just horrible. First my dad now my boyfriend was MIA. Soon every one I loved would be MIA.

**Please R&R! If you have any ideas let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please R&R! **

**Cam pov**

I didn't go to any of my classes today. I just sat and cried and sat. My mom came in and sat with me for a while until she had to go to a meeting. Bex and Liz and Macey cam in with some food. They tried to get me out of the secret passage way, but I didn't come out. Finally around 10:26 p.m. I went to my room. As soon as I walked in I was attacked with a hug from Bex. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't hold is back. I love Bex! She just let me cry on her shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. I have to stop this! Every one will start to worry about me and I don't want that. I decide that I would act like it didn't affect me any more. I went to bed after doing all of my home work. I started to do my act that night.

In the morning I went to the dinning hall and put on a smile. Any one who looked at me thought that I was ok after yesterday. I just hope that no one comes over and ask me anything. Grant, Jonas and Nick came over and started to eat. Grant looked at me and looked like he was about to ask me something but I guess Bex kicked him, because he just smiled and went back to eating. I smiled at Bex and she smiled back. I looked up and saw Tina w. walking over to me. I groaned.

"Hey there Cammie! Where were you yesterday and were is Zach? Did he leave you? Did you brake up? Is Bex going to kill him or did he die on a mission?" Tina asked. When she said the part about being killed on a mission my face fell a little then I remembered to pull myself to gether. I saw Grant stare into his breakfast. Bex jumped up and it looked like she was going to kill Tina for saying that.

"Bex!" I said in a voice that said don't hurt her yet not until I tell you to do so. "Tina its nice to see you to. And... I was..." I could think of a good thing to tell her. "She was with Zach. Zach is sick, so you wont be able to see for a while. Cammie went by him that is why she ran out, but then see started to feel a little sick, so she skipped the rest of the day." Macey said so confidently that I I believed her for a second then I remembered that she was lying and so I nodded. I mouthed the words "thank you". "Tina why don't you back to where every you came from." I said. "Macey thank you so much! I couldn't think of any thing to say."

"It was nothing. Now lets eat before the food gets any colder!" Macey said. I laughed. I just hope I'll be able to stay this cheerful though out the day.

**Zach pov**

Have you ever had a dream or a feeling of being trapped? Well that is where I'm now. I am in a white pure white room with only one door with about 10 or 15 grads outside of it. I am in the middle of this room and I'm tied to a chair in the middle of the room. I should be at the Gallagher Academy right now at not here. I wish I could be there. The COC got me while I was in the middle of my first mission ever. They must be after my Gallagher girl even though my mom is died. If they find her I'm going to kill them all. I need to find away to get out of here. I need to get back before the dance, yes I know about the dance, there is hardly anything that happens at school that I don't know about. I hear someone talking at the door. It sounds like someone is going come in. the door opened and the person who captured me walked in and smiled the most evilest smile I've ever seen in my life.

"Good morning Zachery. How did you sleep?" He said once he walked into the room. I just sat there not doing anything. "Are you ready to talk yet?" he asked. Still I didn't move. "I see you aren't going to talk for me. What if I told you that I might not kill your girl friend right now if you tell me what I want to know?" What? he has Cammie? No I don't believe him! "I see that you don't believe me." he said with an evil smile. "Here listen to this" he said. He turned on something and i could here Cammie crying she was saying my name really quietly. Hearing her cry made me want to cry. It broke my heart to hear her so sad. I listen to her crying but then in the back round I heard my voice. Wait a minute. This was taped a long time ago! That means they don't have Cammie it was just fake.

I stared to smirk a little bit. I should pretend that I broke up with her over the summer. Now they have nothing to hold against me. I smiled even more. "what are you doing your girl friend is being held hostage and all you do is smile? What aren't you telling me!" he said very confused.

"Well I'm not telling you a lot of stuff, but I guess you should know that me and Cameron broke up over the summer. What do you have against me now? I'm sure what ever it is it won't work.?

His face was turning red and it looked like smoke was going to come out of his ears, you like in all of the cartoons? I started to laugh. This just brightened up my whole day. He stormed out of the room and started to yell at the grads. This made me smile. An hour or so later one of the gards came in with some food. "Hey man what day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday December 17th . Why do you ask?" he replied.

"No reason just want to keep track of how many days I've been in here." I've been here ever since the beginning of December. I need to get out of here. the dance is at the end of this week and I need to get the school so I can see Cammie, before the brake. The grad left, and when he opened up the door I saw that there was only two grads out side my door now. I also noticed that he didn't lock the door. I smirked what an amateur. 

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R if you have any ideas. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Zach pov

I luaghed a little. man these people who captured me are really stupied! it is going to be easy to get out of here. all i have to do is untie the ropes that were around my legs and arms, and then walk by the sleeping guards. this is to easy, that means that isn't all there is something i didn't know about. i needed to find a new way out of this place. i need to do it before the dance, because i need to be able to get to the dance on time. i looked around the room to find something else i could get out throw, so i wont be able to be seen at all. I smiled i found it. there was a vent in the cieling that i could crawl throw. this is so cool! oh wait there is something i didn't think about. there is ropes over my legs and arms. they seem really tiet, they would be really hard to get oiut of if you aren't a spy in training. unforchantle i am so i got out of them in a two minuest and 33 seconds. I must be sliping, and thats not good. I moved my chair over and stood up and moved the vent a little when i heard some noice comeing from the door. CRAP! Some one or some people were coming in. I sat down and put the ropes over my arms and legs waiting for how ever to come in.

It was the person who captuered me and some, 10, of his guards. He smiled at me and it looked like he was about to laugh at me. I sighed let the torcher begin, but he had something else planned for me. "Good mornig Zachery. How did you sleep last night? Oh did some one leave the light on last night? That was silly of them. What were they thinking?" he siad. It looked like one of the gaurds was about to say something about being told to leave the light on, but was shut up by a stern look from the cheif. "Any way Zachery we are going on a trip. To an all new place. It was made just for criminals like yourself. I'm so exicted!" "You make sure he can't see a thing! We don't want your guest running a way now do we?" he told one of the guards. The guard shook his head no. "good now lets get a move on! Make sure he can't see where we are going! We don't want opur guest running away no do we?" he said as he walked out of the room. The guard told two other guards to hold my arms. I acted like i hurt when they grabed me, but it was like a fly had laned on my shirt. That is what their grip felt like. Before they put duct tape over my mout i asked what day it is and they time. They said it was wensday midd day and by the time we got to where we are going it would be thursday morning. I was filed i sorow. This is the first time i ever douted myslef.

One of them put a blind fold over my eys, to bad for them i could see throw it. They are amatures and that is all there is to it. They brought me to a van. It was an all white van with a vrgina licens plate. That made me smile. If i found out where we are in virgina i would be able to find a way out of this mess, and find the Gallagher Acadamy. I was now more detrmind then ever. It was around 3:30 and 24 sconds in the mornig when we arived at this small little town the looked way to fimilyer to me then i saw a sign the read **Welcome to Roesville**. I simled and almost luaghed, but then i remeberd that i shouldn't be seeing this stuff. I just need to find out where they are taking me, and how to escape form there. This was going to be easy, or so i thought. When we arived to the abandan biulding there were more then 10 guards, so that would make sneacing out a little harder than i had imagened. The room they put me in was on the top floor of a 10 story biulding, so i wouldn't be able to jump out of the window without a serous injery. The room thankfully was the same and i mean the same as my old room.

They brought me some food, and left as soon as i heard the door lock behind them i went to work. I started by bringing the the chair over and opening the vent. I pulled myself up and started to movee to the south, because that is the drection we came form. I came to another open vent and saw that there was some gaurds talking about if they should come and check on me. I started to move again and quickly. I don't want to be any where near there when they see that i'm not there. I have less than 24hrs to get to the school. I calmed myself down if i get painicy ill do some stupied things. I saw that i was about 100ft from the staris and a closit .

I opened the vent and jumped down. The only thing i didn't see was the two gaurds right off to the left. "Hey you! You aren't sopous to be here! Come here!" one of them yelled coming torwds me. I smirked. Yes someone to beat up! I faced the one that was charging me. I punched him in the stomake. And then did a round house kick tp his face. When he stood up i saw that he had black eye and was fuming. The other one charged torwds me and klicked me in the gut. I went down hard as the breth left my lungs. I stood up and punched him in the face. One of them punched me and i kicked him all in the same motion. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. The one that was still up found a light pull and charged me. I blocked his first swing and on the second one i grabed it and pulled it from his girp. I hit him over the head and watch him fall.

I pulled the door to the stairs open and ran down. When i was almost to the bottom i saw a some people coming up. I saw a closit and ran hid in it. In there i found some uniforms and pulled one on. One part of being a spie is going under cover, and that is what i had to do then. There was also a mop and some water. I pulled it out and sarted to walk down the stairs. "Hey where are you going with that?" some one asked me. "First floor. There's a mess by the front door." i answered in a deep voice i also smriked. Why do i always do it? He noded and walked by me. I went down and started to mop by the front door. I looked out and i saw that there was heavy seceraty. I sighed and walked over to the back door and saw that there was no seceraty, well becides one or two guards that would walk by every once and a while.

I walked out and went out and dumped the water out by a forest. Some gaurd saw me and noded. I noded back. When they walked away i ran into the forest right when i heard someone scream. I smriked and kept on running. I was going to make it to the Gallagher Acadamy in time. I just new i would.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's took so long for me to write. I've been really buisy with school. I hope you like it. 

Cam pov

I was planing on staying in my room and watching some movies, but Macey, Bex, and Liz forced me to go to the dance. Why would I want to go to a dance without... I can't even think about his name without wanting to hurt someone and cry. Macey made all of our dresses. She's started to work on them when we first heard about it.

When Macey took out her dress from her closet all of our mouths dropped open. We quickly put on our dress and modeled in front of the mirror. Liz has on a pink floor length dress with white and pink flowers, its a 18th to 19th century ball. Macey has a purple gown with red flowers. Bex is wearing a green dress with red flowers on yellow. I have a blue one with white lace. Macey put our hair in appropriate hair style. They all made sure I looked gorgeous. Why would they do that. Maybe that wanted me to find a new boyfriend. When I asked them all they did was smile. Finally it was time to leave. Liz and Macey went out first. Then Bex and I went.

"Bex whats going on? Y'all have been acting strange." I whispered to heron the way to the dinning room.

"I wish I could tell you, but we all promised to say nothing. All I can tell you is that to night will truly be magical!" She said giving my arm a squeeze. When we came to the end of the steps I saw Macey and Nick and Liz and Jonas walking into the dinning room. At the door Grant was waiting for us. He had on the biggest smile I think I've ever seen in my life. Bex smiled to him and as he took her hand she spun around for him. He gave me a huge hug just like a big brother would do, and we walked in.

Zach pov

I sat in my room watching the clock waiting for the right time to crass the ball. I couldn't wait to see my Gallagher girl. You are probably confused on what I'm talking about. Here let me get you caught up to speed.

Last night after I sunk away from the building where those people were holding me captive, I found myself lost in town. Rosevile. I walked for a while trying to remember how to get back to the road that would lead me to the Gallagher Academy. After a while I realized that I was lost. It was just my luck that when I turned the corner I ran into Jimmy, Camie's old boyfriend. Luckily he was able to help me find the road. To bad for me he talked all the time about all of these normal civilian things.

We soon found the road and I was able to get away from him. I ran all the way to the academy. I decide on the way to go around to the east side, and not to go through the fount door. Thanks to Cam I was able to go through one of her secret passageway. No one ever goes over by the wall it leads to. I literally walked into the school without anyone knowing. I went to the office, so could tell the head Misstates about my adventures. I also told her about the people who captured me. She immediately sent word to the CIA. She also told Liz, Jonas, Grant, Macey, and Bex that I had made it back in time for the dance.

Chimes form a bell startled me. I looked at the clock in the room, and saw that I only had a few minutes until I was spouse to be down at the ball. I walked up to a full length mirror and examined myself. I smirked. I couldn't wait for my grand internes. I walked to the dinning room and waited 57 seconds. And then opened the doors.

sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer. please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the last one was so short. This one is longer! I hope you like it! 

Cam pov

Music was playing loudly. People all around me was dancing having the time of their lives. I was standing in the middle of the dance floor. I really don't know why. Macey, Liz, Bex were forcing me to stay there. I wasn't allowed to get a drink or anything. I'm about to blow up at them, but I hard the dinning room doors open and close. The music stops. I turned around slowly. And freeze. I couldn't believe my eyes. Is that really who I think it is. He smirks and comes running towards me.

Zach pov

I open the doors to the dinning room. And just as planed the music is turned off. Everyone turns around and stares. The last one to look was my Gallagher girl. Finally she slowly turns and freezes in place. I smirk. I run to her, which is kind of hard in the clothes that I have to wear for the dance. I lift her up and spun her around. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen. I put her down and kissed her.

That kiss was passionate, unlike the I gave her on the last day of school a year so ago. I glanced over at Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Grant. They were all smiling. Cam was crying quietly. I walked her over to a quiet corner of the room, the music had started to play again, and held her close to me. "Cammie what wrong?"

"N...nothing," she said over her crying, "I'm just so glad that you are alive, and here. I freed that you weren't ever going to come back like my dad." I smiled down at her.

"Did you think that I would ever leave my Gallagher girl? I would never leave you. Remember that?"

"Always. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you"

"I know I love you. Now lets dance." We got up and went over to the dance floor. Everyone was coming up to me and asking me where I was and how I got here. Last night I came up with a really good story to tell people. It goes like this.

"I was gone on a mission to Colorado, a really amazing place, I had to find this stolen jewel for the Persistent. It was actually for his wife's birthday present. I went under cover as a college student who was mining in Pikes Peak. My name was Joe Miller. I had black hair and brown eyes. One day while I was mining I found this box that looked like the one I was after.

"I put it in my pocket and sated to walk off, when I heard a strange noise coming form behind me. That's when I figured that the person who took it was after me. I started to run and I ran. Faster then I ever have in my life. This was a life or death situation." When I said that I looked at all of the seventh graders I saw that they had fear and excitement in their eyes. "I dodged around all of these other people who came form fishing and hiking to see all of the commotion. Luckily one of the other spies was there and stopped him.

"I thought I was safe, but really I was far from it. I did something that a spy should never do while they are on a mission, I put my grad down and the goon had a friend who captured me. I was put in a white van with a Virginia licenses plate. That made me smile. Maybe these people would take me to Virginia. And guess what they did? They brought me to their house which was a mile away!

"That night I pertened to go to go outside, but I called the school 19 minuets and 43 seconds ago. When I went outside I saw some people of the people who go to school here in the trees. My job was to distract the people who hand captured me. I fell to the grown and started to cry out in pain. The guards ran over and looked at me to see if I would live. I kept on crying. It looked like I was really in a lot of pain.

"The people came out of the trees and attacked the guards. I jumped up and helped them attack. A round house kick there a punch here. Everywhere people were fighting. In 5 minuets and 47 seconds the guards were all taken care of. And we had no cuts or bruises, but the guards were all beet up. We got back to the school at 1:49 a.m. We went down to the kitchen and got some hot chocolate. I told them what I just told you." I finished and I stood up and walked away. I went outside of the dinning hall and saw Cammie, Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I think they all filed Cammie in on the truth. She was sitting there and when she saw me she jumper up and gave me a hug. I smirked. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that every guy says that, but I'm telling the truth. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I leaned in and kissed her.

Then we went into the dinning room and started to eat and dance. After a while we decided to go into a new passageway that the girls found. It is right next to the history room. It is amazing. There is a huge TV, couches, and a kitchen. The girls made some popcorn, and got some soda form the stainless steal refrigerator. While us guys were looking for a movie. We finally decided on abduction. We all sat down and stared to watch it. When to movie ended the girls had fallen asleep on our laps.


End file.
